He was an Aburame
by Stealer of Shino's Glasses
Summary: “Life is Harmony. When you disturb it, the Harmony becomes Chaos, and in turn, the Chaos eventually becomes Death.” Shino hated being how he was, because of the way people treated him, but he realizes  too late that change is killing him.


Don't have much to say about this one… it's more serious than the others. Please read and enjoy.

This is not my show… fan does not equal ownership understand?

This is not any kind of paring even though it seems like it. Just friendship ok?

----- The ----- Beginning -----

He was an Aburame.

He hated it.

He hated his father.

He hated himself.

The 19 year old sat in a tree, rubbing his eyes, his trademark glasses in his other hand.

Face it, Shino Aburame was repulsive. All Aburame were. They weren't famous, like Nara, or Hyuuga, or Uchiha. The Aburame clan was hidden away from the rest of Konoha, just like a bug… unnoticed until they got in the way… For a while, he had been actually proud of his clan, but they were nothing special. Bugs… why him?

It was raining hard, but Shino hardly noticed. His hood protected him enough. His eyes remained close and looking downwards.

If it had been something else… if he had been able to summon animals, plants, anything… anything other than bugs, they might have liked him, but no, it had to be bugs… When he had been 12, he used his trench coat-type thing to cover him self up as much as he could, to hide from the world. When he had turned 15, he got a new coat, now covering up the majority of his face and hair. He could never hide it though. He could never change; he would be an Aburame for life. He-

He paused. Could he possibly get away from it all? It was foolish to try, but he had to, it was driving him insane. He made a mental list, and automatically began.

He Stood up, and released all of his bugs at once. They swarmed, thousands, maybe millions of bugs leaving his body, all of them confused, trying to return to their master to get out of the rain. Shino refused to take them back, and they all scattered, finding cover from the down pour.

Only after a few moments, did Shino had the faintest sick feeling, but shook it off. It was time for part 2.

----- The ----- Next ----- Day -----

He had to avoid his father, or else he would discover a son without bugs very easily. Luckily his father was out on a mission today. His mother? Bless her soul. He searched though his closet, which didn't have that many articles of clothing as compared to other equipment that was in there. He found a small clothing box Kiba had given him for his birthday almost 3 years ago. Shino hadn't really gained weight, or rather; he was thinner, so hopefully it would fit him.

Shino pulled on the simple pair of jeans, frowning slightly as he fumbled with the buttons. He reached for where he put his new black shirt with a skull on it, or so Kiba told him. If it turns it had some sort of girly item on it, Kiba would be dead before he could ever see Shino coming.

His hair… what would he do about his hair? His "Fro'" had always been apart of him, but then again, he was trying to go for a new look correct? After going though about 10 of his mother's own combs (he swore every time he broke one) He had managed to get his hair to go downwards. He found out that his bushy hair actually reached his shoulders when combed out.

He hid the evidence which consisted of the broken combs and the tuffs of hair that had been combed out, before heading back to his room. He tossed Kiba's box back in the closet, and folded up his clothing, setting them on his bed. The last piece of him, or rather, the last piece of Shino, was on the bridge of his nose. He removed the glasses just as another faint wave of sickness washed over him… he was nervous was all. He set the glasses on the pillow and left his house.

----- Later ----- That ----- Day -----

He could feel the stares set on him, but they were good stares that he inwardly enjoyed.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno, are you new here?" Asked a voice to his right.

So Sakura didn't recognize him? Good.

"No… well… sort of" He said, stupidly stumbling over his words

"What's your name?"

"Shin."

"Well, welcome to Konoha Shin, I'll be glad to help you"

He could tell the light smile graced her face by the sound of her voice. It caused him to smile also.

She then gasped. Had he already done something to give away who he was?

"You…" she said, standing in front of him "Your e-"

Oh that's right, how could he forget? Shino numbly nodded

"Are you really b-"

"Yes"

"I'm so sorry, how did it happen?"

"… It's generic…"

"I see" said Sakura. She then grabbed Shino's hand. "I want you to meet my friends!"

Shino merely nodded, as more waves of sickness came. He began to feel a bit woozy, but had a fabulous day.

They had ramen with Naruto. Hearing him eat all that ramen made Shino sick, but in a different way.

Trained with Sasuke. Shino denied ever being a ninja, but both Sasuke and Sakura thought different.

Watched clouds with Shikamaru. Or rather, Sakura did. Shino merely closed his eyes and thought of them.

Ate with Choji. A new wave of sickness washed over Shino and he threw up a bit in his mouth, but when asked about it, he merely said he had too much food.

Picked flowers with Ino. Shino had a bit of trouble, but lots of help.

Trained with Neji. Shino was able to put up an ok fight despite his little problem.

Did "activities" with Lee. What was it, 500 laps around the training grounds? Shino had only reached 28 when he had started to have a hard time breathing. Lee continued after Shino and Sakura left.

Shopped for weapons with Tenten. Shino pricked himself more than once, after sneezing quite a few times. He hated that specific weapon cleaner. He thinks he's allergic to it.

Played with Kiba and Akamaru. Shino blacked out more than once, and Sakura began to get worried and wanted to take him to the hospital. Shino lied and said he had narcolepsy.

The last task of the day was to have some tea with Hinata. Shino hoped the tea would settle his nerves, because he was feeling more sick than ever. Shakily he raised the tea up to his mouth while Hinata talked with Sakura in the background.

"Have you seen Shino?" asked Hinata. Shino froze. They were looking for him?

"No, I haven't. I was looking for him earlier when I met Shin. I was gonna ask him if he wanted to do all stuff today me and Shin did, cause I didn't want him to feel left out."

"I didn't want him to feel left out"

"I didn't want him to feel left out"

"I didn't want him to feel left out"

Was that true? Did Sakura really- … Does that mean that they're people out there who really care about hi-

Shino hit the floor with a hard thud, and both girls looked over, alarmed.

"Shin! Shin wake up!!"

Sakura put her hand and felt his now cold clammy skin.

"Hinata we need to get him to a hospital!"

"Shin!" Shouted Hinata, worried. "Shin! Shino!!!!"

----- A ----- Few ----- Days ----- Later -----

Shino opened his eyes, feeling the buzzing inside of him, and he cursed freely. He had liked living without the use of his bugs. He was liked yesterday… or when ever that was…

What had happened anyway? He sat up and looked around, then mentally slapped himself. A lot of good looking around would do him…

He tried to remember what happened and why was he in a -he sniffed and smelled that familiar smell- a hospital.

He was Shin, spending the day with Sakura, and he kept on getting sick… Then… Hinata and Sakura had been looking for someone…

That's right.

They had been looking for him, then he blacked out… but why? Why were they looking for him?

"I didn't want him to feel left out" echoed in his mind. It almost brought tears to his eyes… almost.

"You gonna cry Aburame?"

Shino jumped nearly a foot high at Neji's voice. That, ladies and gentlemen, is when Shino's bugs told him he wasn't the only one in the room. What nice timing eh?

Apparently Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji had been standing there the entire time… The so called "geniuses" of their team, and he had nearly cried in front of them. Nice going Shino.

Sasuke chuckled "Nice new look."

Shino looked down, wishing he was back home, with his reliable clothing…

"Trying to change my look is too troublesome…" Said Shikamaru.

"Why am I here?" asked Shino quietly

"Well, you idiot, you basically rejected your clan" said Neji.

"You got rid of your bugs, and actually, it was your bugs keeping you alive… good thing Hinata found your father" said Sasuke, eating pocky.

Shino nodded and said nothing else. He now remembered his father telling him that over a decade ago. He was so caught up in the moment he forgot this, and almost winded up killing himself. How Idiotic…

"Glad you're better, but I have to meet Choji somewhere, so see you all later." Shikamaru waved and was gone before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"Typical him." Said Sasuke dryly. Shino didn't react. Sasuke looked at him fiercely, but it's not like Shino could tell

"Don't try and give up on your life just because you think no one likes you. That's just being stupid" Said Sasuke in that ever so smooth way of his. After a moment of silence, Sasuke looked at the clock "Oh crap, Ino and Sakura is never gonna let me hear the end of this if I don't help them with the stupid flower shop... I'd better go" He dashed out the room, leaving Shino and Neji.

"Life is Harmony. When you disturb it, the Harmony becomes Chaos, and in turn, the Chaos eventually becomes Death." Neji spoke quietly.

"What… was that?" Asked Shino.

"Something I believe Hinata told me a few years ago… it basically means to deal with life as you get it. Keep your life in Harmony. Ok Shino?"

Shino nodded.

"Mainly because if you make Hinata-san worry like that again, I will personally hurt you"

"Nice to know" said Shino.

Neji started to leave when he turned around "I'm sure you've been dieing to know what color your eyes are"

That sort of caught Shino off guard, so he said nothing.

"They're gray." And Neji was gone.

Shino felt a bug crawl across his hand and grimaced slightly, but then sighed. There was no getting past it.

He was an Aburame.

----- The ----- End -----

When I thought of it, it seemed like a good idea, but now? Not so sure of it. Oh well.

Ah! Question time!

All though the story, I gave lots-o-clues as to what was "wrong" with Shino… Not the fact that he got sick without his bugs, but there was something else… Could you tell? Review and I'll be sure to tell you if you can't get it.


End file.
